


The danger is I'm dangerous and I might just tear you apart.

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [12]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " I wanna taste the way that you bleed. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The danger is I'm dangerous and I might just tear you apart.

**Author's Note:**

> meowdy, n'y'all, WOW: it's been a long time, huh ? ? i told you i come back to this fandom often, and i had a fanfic itch i thought i'd indulge :3c i only have one other possible loose idea / prompt currently, so unless any of you all have some kinks or prompts i missed my first time around, i might do them ! ! i have no idea how active i'll be again on this series, it just kinda depends on how much of you guys want ! ! i run on comments and filling prompts, so never be shy <3
> 
> this is an old prompt from a dear friend ( and also a very old anon comment i just read yesterday after writing this so, surprise, here you go ! ! ) i wasn't exactly sure how to tackle but it randomly struck me the other day since i've fallen back into paperhat hell. i'd like to thank sweeteggy on twitter for their absolutely DELICIOUS paperhat art pulling me back in to come write again for this pairing. seriously, go check out their comics and art, it's why i'm here writing now ! !
> 
> anyway, i hope my writing isn't too different from before and n'y'all enjoy it :")

Flug had made many odd, outlandish inventions in his years of working for Black Hat, some simply so absurd he'd swore it was purely just to see if he'd make it (and he always did). However, in all those years, he'd never imagined to be working on... well, bluntly put, a sex toy.

The Eldritch had of course delivered the request like any other project he'd pitch, but the inventor was too keenly aware of the glint in the other's sole eye that bore into him during the entire exchange, just waiting to see the rise he'd get. And, unfairly prepared, Flug gave quite the rise.

He's glad his bag conceals his hardened scowl as he tries to process the fact Black Hat was actually serious, and hadn't been just fucking with him. For some reason, not hearing the resounding, manic cackle after being caught off guard just makes it sink in deeper.

He's also glad the heat in his cheeks all the way to his ears is hidden.

The inventor is dismissed and sent to do his task just like any other time, everything the same all but one thing. Flug hesitates for a moment, enraptured with the hungry way slitted pupils and sharp teeth focus on him. He finally nods with an ushered, "Yes, sir," and excuses himself.

In theory, there should be no reason to be so worked up over the entire situation. His face shouldn't still be warm as he does research, nor warmer when he begins blueprints. Before he can help it, he catches himself daydreaming several times on the very item he was drafting being used on him. He's quite certain it's the only reason it's being asked of him, as if it was a joke, Black Hat wouldn't waste both their time over it and let it go on this long.

Especially not after that look that he left with, still burned into his brain.

Flug tries to keep his composure, more than certain the Eldritch would show up unannounced as per the usual, it even more likely than usual to continue to mess with him. It's also important to keep himself in check, as he's acutely aware that Black Hat could sense large spikes of arousal since their bonding.

He huffs, frustrated in more than just one way, shoving everything he was working on forward to lay his head down on his arms on the lab table. He groans loudly, almost irritated that he needed a moment to calm back down, his subconscious beginning to become distracting. Just paying attention to the issue made it worse, and Flug works through a small mindfulness technique that was usually used to ease his nerves for looming deadlines. It works enough to continue working, so he begins casting a prototype.

It's nothing spectacular past its base use: a butt plug with a wireless controller for the vibration settings. There's not much room for his usual flare, but he does assure it doesn't come across as just any run of the mill toy he simply could have bought. Its tapered shape and colors mirror that of Black Hat (as per requested, of course), the material soft enough to mimic the other's ease of movement not usually found in firmer toys. Its dimensions are sized to Flug's exacts, and when he holds up the finished test, all of his hardened focus bleeds out to realize just what exactly he was holding.

The inventor also knows it required a test run to assure everything worked accordingly, but had been explicitly asked to reserve that for the company of Black Hat.

He squirms in his seat, finally aware of just how hard he was now that there was no real task at hand to distract him. He moves the toy from hand to hand, feels the texture, and tests the different speeds as his breathing grows labored. Mind again running wild, this time he doesn't stop it; he was finished after all, and with some time to spare...

Flug quickly locates a bottle of lube, entire body on fire with shame as he succumbs to needing release. He's incredibly aware of the other's voice echoing in his head that the first test would be saved for him as he prepares the toy with the viscous liquid, knowing he'd have to be fast if he'd get a quick run before the Eldritch showed; checking for perfection couldn't be too largely frowned upon, right?

Flug knows the answer to that question but continues regardless. He quickly works out of his pants and the likes, lab coat shrugged off onto the back of his chair. Positioning himself over the very lab table he used to create the toy, he begins teasing himself with it. He keeps hushed past quick breaths and pants as he works himself in his other hand, using the leftover lube on his erection. His forehead settles on the cool surface as he presses the toy's tip in, sucking in a long breath as it begins to slide in. He bites his lower lip to muffle a noise as the tapered shape begins to enter him, used to the real thing stretching him out this way rather than usual preparation. It's a slow process that definitely isn't as good as the self-lubricating cock he'd mimicked, but he stops palming himself long enough to reach up for the remote to add a new level of stimulation that would surely make up for it.

He blinks several times as he realizes the remote wasn't where he'd left it, head shooting up to look over the counter for it.

"F- _fff_ uck—" he gasps, eyes squeezing shut as he instinctively pushes the toy in further as it begins to pulsate, the feeling almost overstimulating him already. His free hand claws at the lab table uselessly, head dropping back down next to it as the other one holding the toy doesn't dare move.

"Looking for this?"

Flug simply moans in response, almost too boneless to even care about the repercussions he was already preparing for as soon as he realized the remote control was missing. He curls around the table as he edges the toy in further, noises growing as the speed is increased.

"I thought I'd made it abundantly clear you were instructed to not begin testing until I accompanied you."

Flug opens his mouth to begin apologizing profusely, only for the speed to increase again, leaving him to cry out in pleasure instead. The plug is almost completely in by now, having fucked himself with it enough to get it into place. The added layer of pulsating as he penetrates himself is unlike anything he's felt before, almost in a frenzy to soak up as much of the feeling before it was most likely stripped from him as punishment.

Despite expectations, the toy is put on its highest setting and his head rolls to settle on the side, nails trying to find purchase as he arches his back. He whimpers in between moans, eyes squeezed so tightly that he can almost feel tears pricking at the corners. He keeps rocking into the toy as Black Hat remains eerily quiet and not making any attempt to stop the situation. He knows this can only go on for so long before that would change, however. He milks it for all it's worth, and is glad he'd done so when the intervention finally comes.

Black Hat swats the hand guiding the plug away, taking hold of it when the inventor releases it with a soft whine. His other hand with the remote not even bothering to climb back down the levels of intensity, turning it directly off as he pulls it out. Flug doesn't protest any more, but he can tell just how desperate his human is without it.

The Eldritch looks the toy over, playing with the settings as he inspects it. Once seemingly pleased, he shoves it back into Flug, all the way to the hilt and where it was meant to settle. The body below bucks with a long, wanton cry at the sudden intrusion, noises spilling out shamelessly when the vibration returns. Black Hat hums, it soft until it builds into a playful laugh. His hand slips around the other to grab him tightly around the base of his cock to assure he wouldn't come. He relishes in the whimper he elicits, the toy once back on its max setting. He leans down to an ear, voice low, "I'm beginning to believe that you really do purposely disobey me due to your sick little fantasies of being punished."

"S-sir, I'm s- _sssoo_ -oh!"

Black Hat's hand begins stroking his human, the movement slow and teasing. He can feel Flug's hips desperately fight bucking into the passes of his hand, an almost endearing look fitting his features as he looks down at the squirming mess of moans his doctor was. "What am I supposed to do with you, hmm? If you like punishment," his hand grips around the base tightly again when the other begins sounding close to release, resting there, "then you'll continue to act up, and we can't have that."

"I-I'm sorry, S-sir, I-I— _haah_!"

His hand continues again, continuing to bring Flug to the brink over and over, hand expertly working him, every time denying him. Black Hat chuckles at the broken sob of an attempt of an apology that erupts next, the need shaking in his usually already stuttered voice. His human's thighs quiver, overstimulation making him whine. He doesn't relent, not one bit.

"I can't hear you," he taunts as his hand starts up again.

"S-sorry, I-I-I'm s- _sss_ orry, please, _fuck_ , p-please."

Another tight grip around the base. "Please what?"

"Please l-let me come, i-it's t-too much, p-please!"

Black Hat pauses like he considers it, but continues to only tease the other like before. "Maybe you should have considered that before you'd outright disobeyed me."

A frustrated groan leaves Flug, tears finally beading at the corners of his eyes. He cries out, colors dancing around his tightly shut eyelids. "I-I just wanted t-to make sure it w-worked p-perfectly _fff_ or y-you, s-sir."

"Admit you wanted to be punished, Doctor."

Flug bucks his hips and moans loudly, "I-I—!"

" _Words_ , Doctor," Black Hat coos softly as he begins jerking the other slowly.

"I-wanted— _fffuck_ —t-to-be-p-punished, L-lord Black Hat s-sir!"

"Good boy," he purrs, velvety smooth, hand picking up its pace. "Now come for me, Doctor."

"O- _oohhh_ —!" Both of Flug's hands grip bone white onto the table as he bucks his hips once more, a long moan of the Eldritch's name and formalities as he finally is allowed release. He collapses against the surface with a choked over noise as he's stroked through his orgasm, the toy still left on its highest setting. His legs feel like jelly as his thighs continue to shake, a broken sob leaving the overstimulated inventor as he's coaxed along through the last of the high, absolutely spent.

Black Hat pulls his hands away, Flug taking the moment to catch his breath. However, the toy remains active, even after a moment of silence passes. Forehead planted into the table, he does his best to speak up loud enough, "I-I think I... h-have enough data to work with, B-black Hat, sir," he hints, slowly rolling his head to look at the Eldritch.

"It won't turn off."

"Huh?"

"I said it won't turn off. You _know_ I detest repeating myself."

"L-let me— _haah_ —s-see?" He weakly offers a hand, only for it to be ignored.

"There's only six buttons, do you suggest I'm an _idiot_ , Doctor?"

"N-no, sir, absolutely _nnn_ ot." His ignored hand goes to remove the toy, it much too distracting.

Only for a tendril to grab his wrist quicker than he can react, holding it in place. He lets out a confused noise, finally moving his head to look directly at Black Hat, face flushed as he sighs out a soft moan.

"S-sir— _hrNK_!" He jolts as he can feel the vibrations fall out of their intended pattern, the toy malfunctioning as Black Hat mashes on all the buttons at once. It causes it to short, effectively turning it off.

The Eldritch wears a large grin, clearly proud of solving it himself. He tosses the remote to the nearest counter and releases the other's wrist so he could remove the toy. "I'd say that test went rather mediocre," he starts, teeth flashing in a smirk that only grows past the confines of his face, betraying his words, "Pen me in for another demonstration for tomorrow. I expect improvements."

Flug, ready for a nap, nods weakly against the cool table, still bent over it, the lab table currently holding him up on shaky, unreliable legs. "Absolutely, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun revisiting these two ! ! i wouldn't mind writing more for them in between working on my video game and other projects, but currently as i said before i don't really have much of any ideas on how to continue other than the direction i wanna take their relationship. so, again, i run on prompts and kink suggestions ! ! :^)
> 
> come talk to me about this pairing ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> support more frequent updates and prompt fills ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sapiencylost ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> my current passion project: https://www.patreon.com/sushiclaws  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
